


New Glasses

by Honeywastaken



Category: Dre smp
Genre: M/M, No tags for u :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywastaken/pseuds/Honeywastaken
Summary: Tommy gets corpse new glasses.
Relationships: Corpse/Tommyinnit
Kudos: 60





	New Glasses

There were so many different styles to choose from, Tommy had bought as much as the store had allowed. He had done this in secret though, he didn’t want Corpse finding out about this surprise. Tommy had been thinking about his Corpse in glasses ever since they had fucked in that suit shop.

Plastic, wire, every color imaginable were present. Tommy picked up the bag full and dumped its contents on the floor, spreading out the treasure. There was a whole assortment to select from, but what ones would look good on Corpse? Tommy picked up a dark green pair, inspecting the chunky plastic sides and square glass. He set them back down then looked at a bright red pair. Did Corpse ever wear red? Probably not.

Next was a plain black wire pair with long rectangular lenses. They might look good. Tommy set them aside and then a handsome purple pair caught his attention. The frames were midnight Purple. They held hints of glitter that sparkled when tilted at just the right angle. The lenses were a fatter rectangle. They were…sort of beautiful. Would they contrast well with Corpse’s dark hair and melt with his red eyes? These were set next to the black ones.

Tommy picked one more pair, it’s black and white checkerboard effect looking casual and so very like Corpse. He picked up the rest of the uninteresting frames and put them back in the bag. Maybe he could get Corpse to try them all on later!

Just as Tommy had finished putting the bag in the closet, a deep voice called out from somewhere in the house.

“Tommy, you here?”

Tommy grinned and took off in the direction of the voice, leaving the three pairs of glasses on the stand next to their bed. Tommy turned the corner to the kitchen and slammed right into Corpse’s chest. The taller man didn't even move from the sudden force though, just looked down and smiled softly.

“Thought you’d be here by now. So, did you have a good time with Quackity and Tubbo?”

Tommy wrapped his arms around the tall man in a hug before he lifted his head up, eyes bright.

“Yes! It was very fun spending the day with Quackity and Tubbo”

Tommy let go of Corpse and instead took his hand, pulling him in the direction of their bedroom.

“I bet you’re tired Corpse. A long day of all work and no play?”

Corpse nodded in response, reaching up with his gloved free hand and beginning to pop the buttons of his jacket. Since he had to wake up extra early that morning, Corpse hadn’t been able to ravish his usually awake Brit. The thought of what they were most likely going to do invaded his mind and made his heart pound just a little bit faster. He loved when Tommy would take the lead for a while, show him that aggressive side he usually kept hidden. Like he had brought out in the suit shop. Corpse shuddered at the thought.

Tommy didn’t bother to close the door when they were in their room. Let Gilbert come in and see, it would turn him on, even more, to know someone was watching. Tommy let go of Corpse’s hand and climbed up onto the big bed. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and a thin cotton tank top, so he waited until Corpse dropped his jacket on a chair before slipping off the fabric over his head. It fell to the floor and Tommy kept a smile in place as Corpse walked over next to the bed, watching Tommy’s movements. Then he waited, knowing Tommy liked undressing them both.

Tommy reached out, slim fingers undoing Corpse’s belt before the single button, then the zipper. He slipped his fingers under the rough fabric of the German’s pants and pulled down, taking his briefs with them. Tommy stared with a hungry look in his eyes. That gaze broke though when Corpse bent down to pull off the pants and underwear the rest of the way, along with his socks. Tommy sat back and watched, pouting slightly.

When Corpse stood at full height again, Tommy eagerly pulled him onto the bed. Tommy pushed Corpse back gently, making him lay on his back, head propped against the pillows. The Brit made his way up Corpse’s body until he was seated on the man’s stomach. His sweet smile turned a little, making it look like more of a smirk.

Tommy reached over and picked up the three pairs of glasses he had set out. Corpse watched with a cocked eyebrow, slightly confused. He watched as Tommy held up the three in front of his face.

“What one is your favorite?”

Corpse stared at the glasses. He didn’t particularly like wearing them, but if Tommy was going to make him…

“I don’t care, just pick one.”

But Tommy would have none of that.

“You better pick Corpse! You might wake up tomorrow tied to the bed, one of eret’s birds in a funny place~”

corpse was not amused. Though he knew Tommy would do it if he didn't go along with this new glasses fetish. Corpse stared hard at the choices. The black was nice, plain and simple, but…

“Fine. Give me the purple ones.”

Tommy threw the other two over his shoulder and unfolded the pretty turquoise pair. He carefully slid them onto Corpse’s face. They looked…

Positively orgasmic.

Tommy let his lusty blue eyes rest on Corpse’s handsome face. It was perfect. He knew all along that the deep purple would look beautiful against his lover’s tan skin, brown hair, and red eyes. Tommy blinked a few times become leaning in close, pressing his smiling lips to Corpses.

Corpse sighed into Tommy’s anxious mouth. Looked like it was going to be a long night. He parted his lips and felt Tommy’s tongue lunge in, flicking everywhere it could reach. Corpse fought back, lifting his hand and finding that lone curl. He grabbed ahold of it and gave it a little tug, causing Tommy to moan into their mouths before pulling back. Moving down Corpse’s body, Tommy smothered his lips against the man’s hard chest. He felt the hand in his hair continue to play with his curl and jerked his hips against Corpse’s own.

Corpse gave one last pull before moving his hand further into the silky hair, his other hand joining. Tommy moved down, tongue drawing a line across the ridged stomach until he came to stop just below Corpse’s navel. His slim hand grabbed the hard German cock waiting for him and gave a few pumps, his lips dipping into the slit. Corpse groaned, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up, and instead pushed with his hands in Tommy’s hair, making the smaller boy take the other man’s cock into his mouth.

He was getting impatient, as always. Tommy pulled his head up, swiping his hot tongue over the head before sitting up, Corpse’s hands falling from his hair. He stretched to the nightstand for the second time that night and pulled the lube. Tommy popped the cap and squeezed, coating his fingers. He dropped the tube before laying down on Corpse, head on his stomach and ass in the air.

Corpse watched through the non-prescribed lenses as Tommy cried out, fingers shoving inside his tight heat. He pushed them in hard, open mouth panting. Corpse lifted a hand and took hold of Tommy’s, stopping his movements. He pulled it away from his body with an agonizing slowness that had the Brit shivering. Tommy sat upright and moved until his ass was above Corpse’s lap. Large hot hands gripped his hips and brought him down.

Tommy bit down on his bottom lip as Corpse’s cock pushed at his twitching entrance. He relaxed and let himself be pulled down, scorching heat stuffing him full. A ragged moan slipped through his lips as he was lifted up then pulled back down. Tommy told himself to keep his eyes open, to look at Corpse’s sexy face. The bigger man was staring up at him, hands holding hips in a tight grip. Sweat slid down the side of his cheek, and Tommy watched it until the drop was gone, then focused on Corpse’s piercing eyes.

Tommy started rotating his hips while Corpse pulled him up and slammed him down. They made a quick rhythm, slipping easily into something that was familiar. On the next thrust, Tommy reluctantly shut his eyes, his prostate being rubbed harder. His head dipped back and he let out a long moan of Corpse’s name. He was close, very close.

Corpse loosened his grip on Tommy’s hips and let the smaller man move his body on his own. When his head was brought upright, gold eyes burning into his own, Corpse clenched his hands and came, feeling Tommy shiver and rock his hips as much as he could. With a broken cry, he followed, back-arching, his eyes never leaving Corpses.

They gulped down air, relaxing against each other. Tommy never stopped looking at Corpse’s face. Those glasses definitely needed to stay on forever. The older man lifted a hand and took hold of the frames, but Tommy stopped him.

“Not yet. I think I need a picture.”

Corpse frowned, which caused him to look even sexier. Tommy let a smile play across his lips as he rolled over on the bed, laying on his side and facing Corpse. The bigger man sighed and relaxed back.

Leave it to Tommy to start becoming kinky. Maybe he should have hidden his porn videos better during all those years…


End file.
